


christine ain’t got no skills

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, In The Heights Au, benny!jake, carla!chloe, daniela!jenna, idk it just kinda came to me, it’s just the opening number but it’s just the benny and vanessa part, nina!jeremy, not important to this fic but, sonny!dustin, usnavi!christine, vanessa!brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: literally just an in the heights au but it’s playridealternatively titled “Christine is a useless lesbian but it’s in the heights but the ending sucks”
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst
Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037
Kudos: 1





	christine ain’t got no skills

Christine sighed as she opened her bodega at the beginning of that workday, resting her head on her hand. Dustin was late, again. And Jake had yet to show up for his boss’s coffee(one cream, five sugars, it was embedded in her brain at this point) 

Speak of the smaller devil, Dustin waltzed in, shooting a grin to Christine.

“Dustin, you’re late.” the girl scolded her cousin.

“Relax, you know you love me.” he shot back, his shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

Christine and Dustin had to work to support their families, and Christine had big dreams of going into acting, or just traveling. If she could only win that lottery....

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud, excited chatter. 

“He screams, ‘who’s in there with you, Nicole?’, grabs a bat and kicks in the door, she’s in bed with that French girl Madeline!”

Christine mockingly gasped with the girls. “No me diga!” 

“Thanks, Chris!” the girls chirped. It was Chloe and Jenna, from the salon. They were annoying gossip girls sure, but somehow sweet nonetheless. 

Just as the pair of gossiping girls left, in walked a familiar face, with his singsongy chant of “You ain’t got no skills!”

“Jake!” Christine grinned. 

Jake smiled. “Lemme get a-“

“Milky Way.” Christine said knowingly.

“Yeah, lemme also get a-“

Christine interrupted again. “Daily News, a Post, and your boss’s second coffee...”

Jake finished the sentence for her. “One cream, five sugars!”

Dustin joined the two teens. “Yo, Brooke show up yet?”

Christine punched him in the arm. “Shut up!”

Jake joined in ragging on his best friend. “C’mon, don’t get so upset.” “Ya gotta buy her a meal, tell her how ya feel or you ain’t got no skills.”

Christine sighed. “Jakey, I love you, but please for the love of all that is holy stop rhyming.”

She barely heard Dustin snicker when Brooke walked in, probably on some important call. 

“Mr Reyes, I’ve got the security deposit, I locked it in the bottom of my closet!”

Jake leaned over. “Here’s your chance, ask her out right now!” he exclaimed.

Christine approached her. “Hey!” she called, waving a little.

Brooke smiled at her. “You owe me a bottle of cold champagne.”

Christine sounded dismayed. “Are you moving?”

Brooke nodded. “Soon enough, I’ll be on that downtown train.”

Christine sighed. “Well, coffee’s on the house.” she offered, trying to sound cheery.

“Ask her out.” Jake whispered loudly.

“No way...” Dustin taunted.

“See ya later!” Brooke waved, heading out.

Maybe another day, Christine thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more of this AU! I have a few ideas....


End file.
